Maids Milking
by onlyklarolinefeels
Summary: Klaus makes everything that is in his power to get his special Christmas gift earlier than it was planned. Fluff and smut basically. PWP for day eight of 12 Days of Klaroline Smutmas on tumblr.


"Klaus!" Caroline stood in front of him, hands resting on her hips. "You can't just do that!" She shouted still in shock.

"Do what?" He asked innocently, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"You can't just un-invite your siblings to our annual Christmas dinner!" She replied angrily, hands lifting in the air for emphasis.

"I can, and I did." He stated, moving towards her. Caroline didn't move, she stood there, frozen to the spot, mind racing as the control-freak side of her personality began taking over.

"But what about all the planning I did? I should call Enz-" Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her rambling

"Relax sweetheart," Klaus whispered softly, his lips brushing hers as their faces came impossibly closer. Caroline's shoulders relaxed when his left thumb started drawing patterns along her back.

"I called your chef, and cooking partner Enzo, and told him that he had this night off, but that he will need to be present tomorrow night." He noticed her calming even more in his embrace, her hands tangling around his neck.

"What about your siblings?" She asked, less annoyed even if her voice was still wary.

"I sent them off," he shrugged and her eyes widened but he just chuckled, "Stefan and Rebekah decided to take a small trip to Chicago to remember the old days and reminisce." He winked and she laughed shaking her head.

"Elijah and Katherine stayed at their house and who knows what they are doing since Katherine was more than happy to know that the dinner got cancelled. Kol took a train to surprise Bonnie, who decided to stay one more day in NYC with her mom, and I'm sure she will take his appearance warmly." He joked and she mockingly hit his chest with her hand but Klaus took the opportunity to bring her even closer to him, her breath caught and he smiled proudly to himself.

"And finally, I didn't really bother to learn where Elena and her stupid boyfriend would be spending the night; knowing Damon, he will end up drinking himself stupid after being kicked out of Elena's house due to another of their fights." He finished and she just rolled her eyes, still enjoying their proximity.

"So, why would you do this?" She asked, curious to know why he would destroy her plans and the dinner they had been celebrating for three years now.

"Because I wanted us to have the house for ourselves today," he whispered huskily and she reached down and gave him a small peck, humming in response. Klaus licked his lips before continuing to talk.

"Because despite everything, I know you love to get rid of Kol at times." He smiled and her head rolled back with a light laugh. Seeing Caroline happy made Klaus' smile grow bigger.

"Perhaps," she said biting her lip to suppress a smile.

"I know you do, love." He said winking at her, but she just looked up at him, the glint of her eyes telling him all he needed to know. "And because I couldn't wait to see my gift until tomorrow morning."

His accent gave his voice a sexy tune that she could melt by just hearing him speak.

"Oh, really?" She teased and he nodded.

_For the last month, Caroline had been nagging Klaus about his Christmas gift but he would just ignore her or answer her with cheeky lines like: "I already have you, I don't need anything else." She would just roll her eyes but blush either way._

_One day though, he subtly let her know that he wanted a "special surprise", something only he could see and enjoy seeing. Caroline's only response was a simple and not-so-surprised "Seriously?" but she didn't bother him anymore._

"I could show you your present now, but I still need to put out a glass of milk for Santa." She joked around, even though he knew that it was a completely serious thing for her, she did it every year, like a tradition.

"I certainly think Santa Klaus will need that milk after finishing his duty. However, I'm sure he wouldn't mind doing that himself AFTER you've given him his gift." He whispered, smiling at his own joke.

"We will see about that." She murmured back, untangling herself from his hold and walking towards the bathroom, but not before taking something from their drawer with her.

Five long minutes passed away when the door began to crack open. Klaus was sitting down in their bed, waiting expectantly for Caroline's approach. He heard footsteps nearing him and looked up. The sight of her made his mouth go dry.

She was breathtaking. The blonde wore a small set of red lingerie, it was hard to concentrate on anything but her. The red panties didn't cover much of her lower part. They hung exactly under her belly, two wool snowballs at each side of her hips. His eyes landed on her breasts. She was wearing one of those push-up bras, he never did understand how they worked but, Klaus appreciated how well fit in Caroline's glorious body.

They had the shape of two Christmas ornaments, filled with blue and green dots. She had no straps and her hands crossed her chest so that her breasts come up even more than before. He could feel himself hardening though she still had her little clothes on and he hadn't got to touch her yet.

"So," she asked, standing a few feet in front of him "do you like it?"

"I love you." He blurted out, his eyes still fixated on her body. She giggled at his little outburst and he finally locked eyes with her. Eyes that were filled with lust.

"I hope you are ready Ms. Mikaelson." He purred sensually, walking towards her.

"Oh, you don't know how much Santa Klaus."

Their lips crashed together, hungrily devouring each other. Klaus quickly and forcefully grabbed her ass and she let out a breath of shock that he took as an opportunity to slide his tongue in to her mouth. Despite her earlier shock, she responded back, legs hooking around his waist and hands resting on the nape of his neck.

He moved them towards their bed, their lips battling together in a never ending war until they stopped to breath. He felt dizzy as he placed Caroline slowly in bed, taking his time to admire her. She was breathless too, so he bent down to place small kisses around her neck before going lower.

Caroline let her head rest in bed and closed her eyes, just enjoying the pleasing feel of his lips on her body.

Reaching her breasts, Klaus unclasped her bra and threw it without a word. Now free of any obstacles, his hand cupped her left breast while his mouth took his time lick and bite her right, already hardened, nipple. She jolted, wanting more of him, but he kept a slow pace, his fingers slightly pinching her nipple while her hands unconsciously went to his back.

"Klaus…" She breathed.

Guessing what she wanted, he sank to his knees, getting rid of her panties and grabbing her ass to bring her closer. He could already smell her arousal, and it was making him harder than before. Klaus buried his head between her thighs, deciding to kiss her sex slowly.

However that was obviously not enough for Caroline and she began to push her hips against his face.

"Klaus please…" She begged, and in that moment Klaus darted his tongue out and began to lick and suck alternating both until he felt like she needed more pleasure.

He entered one of his fingers and Caroline whimpered, incoherent words left her mouth when he plunged yet another finger into her and moved them in and out, his pace was slow but it looked like Caroline enjoyed it. She was on the edge, and finding the exact spot he knew all too well she cried out, her fluids going into his mouth and he kept sucking, proudly listening to her melodic frantic voice.

Finally standing up, his mouth found hers. She could taste herself on him as she flicked her tongue a sound of a growl coming from the man on top of her.

"You have too many clothes on" She noticed looking down.

"Well, we need to fix that, don't we?" He asked smugly.

Klaus let her take his Henley up from over his head and he unfastened his jeans by himself when he noticed that she was occupied with his mouth, sucking his bottom lip.

Now that his erection was free, he placed it between her slick folds, and plunged hardly inside, her inner walls tightening around his dick. She groaned into his mouth but he kept kissing her, pulling in and out of her in a rising rate now, not wanting to waste any time.

He was almost at his climax when he suddenly felt a hand holding his cock, the feeling making him explode into her, he left her mouth to darkly cry out, Caroline coming almost after him.

They lied in bed next to each other, the aftershocks making her body tremble, she snuggled to him and his arm locked around her waist. She placed a sweet kiss on his bare chest, warmly taking his hand on hers.

"So?" She whispered.

"So?" He asked back.

"Need me to go and get you that glass of milk, Santa Klaus?"

He laughed and hugged her closer to him.

"Oh sweetheart, you won't be able to get up once I'm done with you."


End file.
